<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trick or Treat | foxxay by perpetuumclausus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001968">Trick or Treat | foxxay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus'>perpetuumclausus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ahs drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Halloween, LGBT, Lesbian, Sapphic, Trick or Treating, wandavision - Freeform, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetuumclausus/pseuds/perpetuumclausus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>cordelia goode x misty day, foxxay, goodeday - Relationship, misty day x cordelia goode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ahs drabbles [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1300412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trick or Treat | foxxay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If it's tails then I get to pick ours - and if it's heads then you get to pick ours," Misty explained, a huge smile growing across her face. "Mm, I don't think that's fair," Cordelia pointed out. "Both of our costumes? Why can't I choose yours and you choose mine? Are we trying to match?" the Supreme asked, setting down the magazine she'd been fumbling through. "It doesn't have to match, I just thought it sounded fun," the swamp witch revealed, a small pout forming on her lips. "Okay, okay. We'll try it. Why don't we pick each other's costume then?" Misty could agree to that.</p>
<p>For Cordelia - knowing that she could get Misty to dress up as anything in the world really opened her eyes. She knew the most predictable and probably the best choice for Misty. And it'd be so easy. She already had all the clothes she'd need for the role. As for Misty's choice - she'd been absolutely obsessed with a television show, oddly enough. And after binge-watching the show three times through she knew exactly who Cordelia would be for Halloween that year.</p>
<p>It was their second time celebrating Halloween together, Misty's first in a long time. She'd never really been able to celebrate it, though. Her parents never allowed her, the congregation had strict rules against celebrating the "Devil's holiday". The concept of dressing up and having people give you free candy seemed too good to be true to her.</p>
<p>It hadn't taken long for Misty to get the pieces for Cordelia's costume together. Coco knew how to sew and Mallory picked it up quickly, making for a magic-free costume assembly. "She's going to look so great in this, Misty," Mallory agreed, finishing up the last few stitches of the dress. "I know," the older witch admitted with a cheesy grin.</p>
<p>Cordelia stood in her bedroom, dressing a mannequin and humming along to "Storms" by Fleetwood Mac as she moved - swaying her hips and mumbling words. She finished and clasped her hands together, smiling to herself at her work. It looked perfect. It wasn't hard to put together, but it would most certainly work. She had her concerns about taking Misty out trick or treating - they were adults and some adults weren't so kind to young adults in costume. She had a feeling that she could keep the bullies away and give Misty one special night that she'd never gotten as a child.</p>
<p>Misty nearly shoved the pizza down her throat, swallowing one small piece in one bite without any chewing on her part. "You have to slow down, you're going to choke!" Zoe exclaimed. "If she does, Mallory can bring her back," Coco pointed out with a shrug. It'd happened way too many times to count. "I wanna get out there," the swamp witch stated, standing up to look out the dining room window. "People are turnin' their lights on, what does that mean again?" she asked. "It means that they're letting trick or treaters know that they're passing out candy," Zoe explained. Misty nearly bounced with joy, so excited for this mysterious activity that she didn't get the opportunity to partake in. "Looks like it's just about time to get dressed," the Supreme agreed, smiling softly as she entered the dining room. "You haven't eaten yet, Delia," Misty reminded her. "I'm saving room for candy," the older witch responded, her lips curling into a tight smile.</p>
<p>"Oh my God, I love it!" Cordelia smiled to herself as she heard Misty in the bathroom, fumbling around with her costume. "It's so great, Delia. How'd you know I'd love this?" she asked, stepping out of the bathroom completely decked out in her full Stevie Nicks costume. "Oh Misty, you look incredible," the Supreme complimented, stepping forward to fix her hat slightly. It didn't take long for Misty to begin twirling in her new shawl. "You want to know a secret?" Cordelia teased, coming in closer to the swamp witch. "Those are Stevie's - not just the shawl, but all of them," she revealed with a devious smirk. </p>
<p>"I don't know, Misty. This is an awfully, uh, interesting costume you've picked out." Cordelia truly had no idea what she'd put on and if she'd put it on correctly. She wasn't used to wearing things this tight. "I'm sure you look great," Misty called back, kicking her legs near the foot of the bed. "Okay, I'm coming out now," she warned. Cordelia opened the door and stepped outside - donned entirely head to toe in her Scarlet Witch outfit, specifically from Wandavision. "Is my hair supposed to be fixed in a certain way? There's a headpiece here, but I'm just not sure where it goes or how my hair should be," the Supreme admitted. "Oh my God, you look fantastic!" Misty exclaimed. "I knew you'd look good, but even you made this costume even hotter, Delia," the swamp witch commented, a small smirk on her face. The older witch's face flushed a little, a blush seeping over her cheeks. "Sh," she whispered, shaking her head slightly. "You look amazing," the younger witch promised her after fixing her headpiece. "Elizabeth Olsen would be so proud!" Cordelia didn't know who that was - but smile either way, glad that she'd received Misty's seal of approval. </p>
<p>"I have to admit, my feet are startin' to ache," the Stevie Nicks look-alike stated after an hour or so of walking around the neighborhood. "I'm getting a little tired, but are you at least having some fun?" Cordelia asked. "Oh, of course. Look at all this candy we've gotten," the younger witch pointed out, lifting her pillowcase filled with candy. "Do you want to go home now?" Misty shook her head. "I ain't no quitter. Let's finish this."</p>
<p>"Gummy bears and Twix bars and Skittles. God, I love Skittles. They look like a rainbow in a bag," the swamp witch explained as she dumped a fun-sized bag into her mouth. Mallory laughed softly and took one of the pieces that Misty had offered to share with her. "Thanks for sharing, I know you were excited about tonight," the youngest witch said. Cordelia smiled softly, glad that Misty had a good time. "I'm going to head upstairs - have to start peeling my costume off," Cordelia teased. "You really do look good, Ms. Cordelia. Misty did a great job," Mallory commented. "Thank you," the Supreme responded. "Wait, Delia," Misty said quickly, jumping up and following behind her as she left the room. "Wait for me." Cordelia turned to face her. "Why? You can keep sorting your candy. I'll be upstairs," the Supreme reminded her. "I don't want you to take off your costume," she admitted. "Why not?" </p>
<p>"Because I'm the one who should be takin' it off," Misty smirked. Cordelia raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. "Very well."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>